


but i still think about you

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: arisa might've been a bit too harsh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> rimirisa. i wish this was more romantic

_ Red string of fate. _

 

“It’s so stupid,” Arisa scoffed. “Just another way the universe tries to control how we live.”

 

“It’s so romantic!” Kasumi swooned, eyes faded in love. “You’ll understand when you meet your soulmate.”

 

Arisa glared at Kasumi. Her lovey-dovey antics wouldn’t win anyone with a sense of mind over. “ _ Sure _ ,” Arisa said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “I’ll fall head over heels, because this fucking string-” she tugged on it for emphasis- “said so. No thank you.”

 

“Don’t be so quick to shoot it down, Arisa,” Tae chided. 

 

Arisa, in all her stubbornness, decided she’d hate her soulmate until the day she died.

 

-

 

There she was.

 

Navy blue hair, red eyes, hair clips that probably didn’t need to be there. Soft, pale skin, and a small smile on her joyful face.

 

Arisa hated her.

 

The girl looked at her in awe, looking up and down the string over and over again, before bounding over to her.

 

“You- you’re-”

 

“Yeah, soulmates,” Arisa muttered, hiding her shock. “Whatever. Don’t get any ideas, okay? I don’t like that the universe picked this out for me; I’ll make my own choices.” She glared down her nose. “Don’t get in my way.”

 

(Her heart broke a little bit when tears appeared in the girl’s eyes.)

 

“Okay,” she whispered. “Okay.”

 

Arisa should’ve felt like patting herself on the back, but instead, she felt a deep sense of regret.

 

-

 

It wasn’t long until Kasumi noticed.

 

“Your soulmate!” she exclaimed, eyes bright. “Ohmigod, she’s so cute, you’re so lucky~”

 

Arisa crossed her arms. “I hate her.” Her voice wavered.  _ Fuck. _

 

“Sure,” Kasumi said with a smirk. 

 

“Whatever.”

 

-

 

Cruelly, they were paired up in class, all the time. It seemed their teacher was a sucker for young love, as much as there was no love between them. Or maybe Kasumi bribed her.  _ Possibly. _

 

The girl’s name was Rimi, and she did her best to stay out of Arisa’s radar, even if they were partners. She did things wordlessly, without protest, eyes always glum.

 

But Arisa had seen her with her friends; the way her eyes lit up, like the first day they met. She hated herself for thinking so foolishly.

 

“Hey, uh-” Arisa coughed as Rimi looked up, almost in fear.  _ Did I really do that? I’m a monster. _ “I, uh, just wanted to say sorry for that day. I didn’t want to be rude. It’s not your fault, it’s this;” she held up her string; “thing’s fault. I’d love to be friends.”

  
Rimi smiled, and Arisa felt like she had won the lottery.

**Author's Note:**

> title from gimme love by carly rae jepsen


End file.
